


Faithless

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Personal take on what happens after Solas goes through the Eluvian.





	Faithless

Helpless, an emotion Falon rarely felt, and strongly disliked. It’s why she had pushed herself every single day. To be strong.

Having to watch Solas go through the eluvian alone, knowing that she could not follow, was torture. Right now, however, that was the least of her concerns.

Choking back sobs and tears of mixed rage and sadness, she struggles to her feet gritting her teeth from the pain, before turning and heading back toward the eluvian she first came through. By the time she reached it she hardly had enough strength to lift her arm, but with shaky determination she feels the cool surface tingling over the palm of her hand. The mirror was activated.

Stumbling back through, she hears a barely registered mixture of Bull and Dorian shouting "Boss!/Falon!", before suddenly Cole is in front of her, followed by the other two. Feeling relief, she goes to put her left hand on Cole’s shoulder and goes falling toward him, her knees finally deciding to give out as well. Cole quickly reaches out, catching her before she collapses.

Fading in and out of consciousness, the last thing she remembers is the sway of her body as the Iron Bull picks her up, carrying her back to the Winter Palace.

~~~

Blearily opening her eyes, Falon takes in her surroundings. Back at the Winter Palace, if the gaudy paintings are anything to go by.

Propping herself up proves difficult and she falls back down on the bed with a disgruntled and slightly muffled sound, her face smushed slightly into the sheets. Trying again, she uses her right arm, finding this attempt to be much more successful, before peering down at her left arm, or what was left of it anyway.

Before a thought could be strung together, the door opens and she quickly throws the blanket over her left arm.

“Ah, it’s so good to finally see you up! Everyone’s been so eager to see you.” Dorian gently closes the door behind him, and Falon relaxes letting the blanket fall.

“Also, I’ve brought food, I’m sure you must be starving by now. Do forgive me if it’s not quite to your liking?” He starts walking towards her bedside with a tray that has some type of stew and bread on it.

“Ma serannas, Dorian.” Falon gratefully reaches out to take the tray but he interrupts her with a ‘tut, tut’. Sitting back begrudgingly she lets him put the tray on her lap instead.

A few quiet minutes go by interrupted only by the sound of her spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl.

“So,” she pauses, glancing over at him while nibbling on some bread, “How long was I out?”

“Just a day, don’t you worry. Our dear Divine has been very good at keeping the vultures at bay so far.” Dorian finishes with a smirk, curling his mustache a little.

Humming in response she turns her eyes back to her food, quietly resuming her task of devouring the strange orlesian bread. 

Her thoughts drift off to what had happened before she went back through the eluvian, mind reeling with all of this new information that’s been revealed to her. Solas being Fen’Harel, the Gods actually being powerful mages, the creation of the veil... what was she to tell the Keeper now? How could she even face her after everything that had happened?

No, the Keeper will understand. She always has.

“If I may ask,” Dorian interrupts her thoughts, noticing her finishing the last of her bread, “Does it... hurt?” He tentatively asks, eyes motioning to her left arm. 

Falon looks down, finally taking a moment to really look at it. What looked like scars licked up and down her skin like lightening spreading out from where here arm used to be, her hand and part of her forearm completely gone, melted off. Never again would she feel the cool and heavy familiar blade in her left hand, the soft pages of a book as she ran her fingers over the unknown words, the rough bark of a tree as she climbs it as high as she can go just to see the sun set. 

Realizing Dorian was waiting for a reply, she picks her head back up, throat tight as her cool eyes meet his gaze, her tone nonchalant. “Not nearly as bad as it did before.” Letting out a sigh, Falon moves the tray off her lap as well as the covers. Standing, Dorian gets up as well, as if to assist her, to which she merely puts her hand up to stop him.

“Well,” Falon pauses to stretch, “I think we’ve wasted enough time here, don’t you? Let me get dressed and then we can go end this.” 

“Alright. But at least let me get Sara in here, in case you need any help.” Dorian crosses his arms, and Falon knows he won’t take no for an answer.

Grumbling, she grunts out an annoyed, “Fine.”, watching Dorian leave the room.

~~~

After readying herself, Falon heads toward the room where everyone was currently meeting, anxiously clutching the writ from Divine Justinia.

Well, time to end this thing and get back to saving the world... Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me filling in the blanks for my Inquisitor Falon; what happens after they lose their arm and before they go end the Inquisition.


End file.
